Lost Girl
by AthenaRowena
Summary: 5 yr old Isabella Swan is left living on the streets of New York City after her parents are murdered. With a bloodthirsty vampire searching for her, her only friends and protectors are Edward and Alice, or as she calls them; Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. It's up to them to protect Bella from the evil "Captain Hook." Inps. by "Lost Boy' by Ruth unds strange but please give it a try
1. Prologue

**I know, I know, I really shouldn't be starting a new story when I have so many others I should be working on, but I couldn't resist. This one is inspired by the song "Lost Boy" by Ruth B. You can find it on Youtube, and it's phenomenal. Obviously the characters are not mine, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just came up with the plot. I hope you all enjoy, and I _promise_ I'm working on my other stories. **

* * *

_New York City, 1913_

The carnage of the scene had Officer Kennedy on the verge of losing his dinner. Limbs were torn and thrown about the room, blood was everywhere, in some areas it was splattered, in others it was in the shape of hands desperate to get away from the violent attackers. There was no question about it; Charlie and Renee Swan had been horrifically and brutally murdered. What added to the mystery, however, was what had happened to their five-year-old daughter, Isabella.

There was no body and no evidence to suggest that the little girl had been killed, at least not in her home as her parents had. The best hope for Officer Kennedy and his men was that she'd somehow escaped in the hysteria of the attack and was wandering the city somewhere. He only hoped that they'd find her before someone else did.


	2. Chapter 1

**Once again, this story was inspired by "Lost Boy" by Ruth B. I do not own the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

Bella Swan was, in fact, wandering through the city and had been for two days before the police were even aware of her parents' horrible fates. In her neighborhood however, not many people questioned or cared about why a young child was wandering along without her parents. The poor little girl's mind was filled with nothing but images of bloodshed, red eyes, and sparkling teeth biting into pink flesh. The screams and pleading cries echoed within her head as she walked on without a destination. Her father had always taught her never to trust strangers, especially in their part of the city, so she dared not ask for help.

Her first night on her own left her sleeping in an alley between two shops, nightgown torn, stomach empty and complaining about it. Lying in the dark alone, she decided her first task in the morning would be to find food. She quickly learned that finding food was easier said than done. By the time noon came about the next day, she'd already been chased out of the butcher shop, the bakery, and the general store near her home. As the day wore on and she traveled further away from the familiarity of her neighborhood, she noticed a shop boy throwing out a batch of burnt bread. Waiting for him to retreat back inside the bakery, she ran for the discarded loaves. That night, and several days after, she feasted on small rations of burnt, and eventually stale bread. After eating each night, she would find a different alley way or dark side street to sleep until the sun rose and she would search for food, supplies, and shelter once more.

This continued for weeks. Isabella would wander the streets during the day, searching out money or food she could take without anyone noticing, and she'd become quite the little pickpocket. At night, she would find a hidden place to sleep, conversing with the man in the moon her mother had told her stories about. The worst nights were when the man was gone, hidden completely in darkness. It was on those nights that Bella felt truly alone. And it was on one of those dark, lonely nights that the child caught sight of a figure leaping across the two buildings whose alley she slept in. She heard a boyish laughter, which filled her own heart with happiness and without thinking, she called out to the figure who seemed to fly above the rooftops.

"Excuse me! Excuse me flying boy!" the laughter immediately cut off, followed by silence. Just as Bella was thinking he'd run away, the same figure appeared in the alley, slowly making his way towards the tiny voice that had beckoned him.

"-we shouldn't interfere with anyone." a twinkling female voice came from somewhere Bella could not see.

"Hush, it sounded like a child." the boy replied to the voice. Finally he entered a stream of light cast by a nearby streetlamp, and Bella gasped. It was him! His wild red hair and green eyes perfectly matched what she remembered of him on stage when her parents had taken her to see her favorite play for her fifth birthday.

"It's you!" she exclaimed happily, jumping up from her semi-visible hiding spot.

"Sorry?" the boy replied, looking utterly confused.

"You're Peter Pan!" Bella replied, as if his identity were obvious. "You're my favorite person in the whole, wide world. You've come for me, haven't you? You've come to take me to Neverland!" Peter stared at her for what felt like forever as she began gathering the few belongings she'd collected since her parents' deaths.

"She thinks you're a book character." the female voice sounded again. Ignoring her, Peter remained focused on Bella.

"What's your name, little one?"he asked and was immediately met with chocolate brown eyes piercing his own. The delicate, pale face of the little girl nearly killed him with her innocence. She did not belong in this dirty alley with rags for clothing.

"My name is Isabella Swan, and you're Peter Pan. You're here to rescue me, aren't you?" she spoke quickly, her little voice full of hope.

"Rescue you from what?" he questioned, kneeling down to her level.

"From the people who hurt my parents."

"Who hurt them?" the owner of the female voice now entered the light, once again causing Bella to gasp.

"Tinkerbell! You came too!" the little girl rushed to the petite woman, throwing her arms around her as the two newcomers conversed quickly and quietly.

"Edward, she thinks we're characters from a book."

"Relax Alice, she's a young child, clearly with an active imagination. If we play along, maybe we can get some information and help her." The child lifted her head, glancing back and forth between the two, trying to catch their conversation.

"You are here to help me, aren't you?" her small voice now carried doubt, which Edward could not stand to hear.

"Of course we are, little one. Now tell us, who hurt your parents?" Alice asked, also lowering herself to Bella's height.

"Daddy told me to run, but I saw them. They had red eyes, and the man had long hair, and they bit my mommy and daddy." she cried, burying her head in the comfort of Alice's chest.

"James." Edward growled, too low for their small companion to hear.

"Had to be. You know how he is, Edward. If she saw him, he definitely knows she exists. He's not going to stop looking for her. It's a wonder she's managed to avoid him for this long, or that she was able to escape at all." Alice warned, knowing how their sire obsessed over completing a hunt, and already finding herself attached to the little girl clinging to her.

"So we protect her. And we get rid of James, just like we planned." Edward stated quietly, earning a nod in agreement. "You are in luck, you Miss Isabella," he turned to address the child, "Our names are Edward and Alice, and we are close, personal friends of Peter Pan. He sent us here to protect you from the evil Captain Hook and his band of pirates!" Edward exclaimed, earning a gasp and smile from Bella. "Peter was very sorry he could not be here, but he has very serious business to handle in Neverland."

"That's okay, Edward. You can be _my_ Peter Pan. And Alice, you can be my Tinkerbell. And I'll be a lost girl!" Bella finished with a giggle, excited for a new adventure. However, the manner in which she referred to herself sent a pang of guilt through Alice and Edward's dead hearts. Guilt that they hadn't destroyed James yet. Guilt that this innocent little girl had become an orphan because of their failure.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated, just keep them constructive. Let me know what you think!**

 **xoxo  
AthenaRowena**


End file.
